Explicacion y Futuros proyectos
by regamers10
Summary: Explicacion de mi ausencia parcial y mis planes para el año 2020


Bueno, quisiera creer que hay gente aquí que le interesa saber el motivo de mi ausencia parcial...pero yo sé que no es así. De cualquier forma creo que les debo una explicación de los hechos ocurridos en el último trimestre del año, pues aquí está: Como algunos sabrán el 3 de septiembre de este año se me dañó la laptop en la que escribía, el sistema operativo se dañó por quien sabe qué razón y como era la única computadora con la que podía escribir tuve que alejarme del teclado un tiempo. Entre Octubre y Noviembre la arreglaron medianamente, tenía problemas el Word pero podía escribir en la página del sitio así que no hubo mucho rollo pero la alegría me duró muy poco porque una semana después la llevaron a arreglar nuevamente porque mi hermano necesitaba el Word y el PowerPoint para hacer trabajos de la escuela. El tipo que la arreglaba resultó ser más estafador que una maldita rata y terminó dañándola más de lo que ya estaba, ahora ni enciende el sistema operativo. Ahora la llevamos con otro esperando a que la arregle.

Como verán no he podido actualizar por ese problema, es sumamente frustrante no solo por no poder hacer nada al respecto sino más que todo porque desde Julio no estoy haciendo nada. ¡LITERALMENTE NADA! Desde que me gradué en Julio tengo demasiado tiempo libre y mi intención era aprovechar lo más que de ese tiempo actualizando todas mis historias y sacando unas nuevas pero no he podido gracias a esto. Es decir que ya he perdido 4 meses de escritura y contando porque aún no sé si en Enero la arreglan, tampoco sé qué tanto vaya a poder actualizar después de que la arreglen pues en Marzo o Abril empiezo la universidad y estoy seguro que eso limitará mi tiempo de escritura más de lo que lo hizo la escuela.

Y bueno, por esto dejé de escribir mis historias temporalmente. Pero algunos dirán ¿y qué hay de los Golden? Pues no quise dejar esos premios sin materializarse porque vi que a muchos les fascinó la idea así que por ellos empecé a hacer algo que jamás creí que haría...escribir en mi celular. Y entonces ¿porqué he tardado tanto en sacar el primer capítulo de la ceremonia?...porque odio escribir en el celular. Desde que empecé la escritura jamás en la vida había odiado tanto escribir como lo hago ahora en tlf, es de lo peor, limita mucho mi espacio para redactar, los dedos me duelen bastante y se me quema la mano. Y para colmo soy muy lento escribiendo en el tlf, lo que antes tardaba una semana en escribir en periodo de clase o un día en escribir en vacaciones ahora tardo un mes mínimo. De hecho eso es lo que he tardado en escribir el primer capítulo y apenas voy por la mitad, no sé cuando lo tenga listo.

Entonces resumiendo hasta que arreglen mi PC escribiré a paso de tortuga, espero puedan entender mi situación (si es que a alguien le importa). Pero al menos quiero que sepan de mí y lo que quiero hacer a partir del 2020, por lo que decidí publicar mis futuros proyectos que tengo pensado sacar este año entrante. Primero quiero aclarar que ninguno de los fics que tengo van a ser cancelados o entrarán en o hiatus, apenas recupere la laptop primero retomaré todos y cada uno de los que tengo pendiente, una vez termine con Punto Sin Retorno y con Irrompible empezaré con los siguientes proyectos que tengo en mente:

Irrompible parte 2: Spin-off de Irrompible donde veremos la aparición del peliblanco en este universo. Similar a la película fragmentado pero con cambios significativos, ej: A la par que ocurren los hechos en el presente veremos hechos del pasado. Género: Suspenso/Drama

Amor duro: En este mundo Ronnie Anne es mucho más violenta y agresiva ganándose de esta forma el título de la chica más dura de la escuela. Un día tiene una epifanía en la que descubre que para cubrir ese hueco que ha estado siempre en su vida necesita un novio…nada más ni nada menos que Lincoln Loud. Género: Humor/Romance

Lincoln: En un futuro semi apocalíptico, una joven llamada Stella ha estado buscando a su viejo amigo Lincoln Loud para darle un mensaje importante. Cuando lo encuentra en un bar clandestino, aprende del pasado turbio del chico y descubrirá que hasta las personas más nobles pueden sucumbir a su lado más oscuro cuando experimentan la tragedia. Será la historia más fuerte y cruda que escriba, más que por la violencia que tendrá será por lo desgarrador que pretendo que sea. Género: Acción/Ciencia Ficción.

No soy diferente: En este universo Lincoln es autista, por lo que ha vivido toda su vida bajo la constante protección de sus padres y hermanas. En su primer año de escuela sin sus hermanas tomará decisiones importantes de su vida, todo gracias a una niña nueva que le enseñará a ser independiente y a vivir la vida a pesar de su condición. Este proyecto me emociona y me aterra, pues el tema del autismo es muy delicado y no pretendo ofender a nadie. Solo espero que todos puedan disfrutarla. Género: Drama con algo de humor y romance.

Lucha educativa: Parodia del episodio de Los Simpson Lucha educativa. Cuando la escuela primaria entra en un estado de deterioro, los maestros exigen un cambio para mejorar las instalaciones pero el director Huggins se niega por lo que van a la huelga, dejando a los niños de la casa Loud sin escuela por tiempo indefinido. Género: Humor.

Mensaje de voz: Especial del día de San Valentín. Durante su visita al dentista a Ronnie Anne le aplican una anestesia y durante el trance le envía un mensaje de voz a Lincoln confesándole sus más profundos sentimientos. Ahora deberá evitar a toda costa que escuche ese mensaje antes de que quede humillada. Basado en un episodio de Oye Arnold.

Como NSL debió haberse desarrollado (título provisional): Sip, haré un NSL, pero será uno muy diferente a cualquier otro. En vez de que la familia quiera alejarse de Lincoln por su mala suerte ¿y si tratan de quitársela desde que llegaron de la primera noche? Se me ocurrió el año pasado y creo que lo sacaré en el aniversario del episodio (o al menos intentaré). Género: Humor.

Relatos Cortos: Siempre se me ocurren escenas puntuales que no puedo encajar en mis fics, y como no quiero que se desperdicien decidí crear esta antología para sacármelas del cerebro. Género: De todo un poco

Un Loud más: Adaptación de los episodios de Un Show más al universo de The Loud House.

Y bueno, es lo que quiero hacer para este nuevo año. Pero ya saben que lo que uno quiere no es siempre lo que ocurre. En fin, sólo me queda culminar deseándoles a todos un feliz y próspero Año Nuevo 2020. Hasta el próximo año (sólo Dios sabe cuando)


End file.
